Tu pasado es Nuestro Futuro
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: Siete años. Siete malditos años. Los Dragones lo han dominado todo. Pero aun asi, Hay esperanza. Una oportunidad para cambiarlo todo. Voy a cambiar el futuro a como dé lugar. (¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece!) RXR (Re pensando el titulo)


Capitulo 1: ¡Estoy de vuelta!

* * *

_7 de Julio de X798._

**_Siete años_**_. Siete __**malditos**__ años en este infierno donde reinan los dragones. No importa cuántos llegaron y enfrentemos, no pudimos ganarles; porque __**son**__ más que nosotros. Son __**fuertes**__, __**numerosos**__ y sobretodo __**destructivos**__. He, ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Algo más destructivo que Fairy Tail…_

_Ya pasaron cuatro años desde la destrucción de Blue Pegasus, Saber Toth, Lamia Scale e inclusive en nuestro propio gremio, Fairy Tail, ya hemos perdido a casi todos, inclusive al Maestro; dos años desde que murió mi compañero, Le echo de menos. Pero la muerte no es algo que pueda afrontarse así de fácil. No es como si pudiese salir a pelear y traerlos de vuelta._

_Me siento culpable, la verdad. Fui el único que quedo del primer enfrentamiento de Fairy Tail con los Dragones. Erza y Gray murieron contra un dragón de tierra, Mirajane y Elfman perdieron la vida cuando les cayó un bloque de granito encima, mientras batallaban contra un dragón de diamante; Acnologia mato a Gildrats y al Maestro. Eso me hace pensar __**¿Por qué yo? **_

_No quiero admitirlo, pero les extraño de verdad. No solo a los del Gremio, mucha gente murió. A veces solo quiero pensar que esto es solo una pesadilla, que me golpe muy duro la cabeza en el Daimato Embou, y que despertare en la enfermería, con un regaño de la vieja Porlyusca. Otras me pregunto si Igneel, Granadeeney y Mentalica están allí afuera, junto con el resto, quizá esperando a que vallamos por ellos. Je, que lastima. Pensar, y pensar que dos de ellos quedarían decepcionados, no sé qué decir salvo…_

**_Lo lamento…_**

_Simplemente… _

_Perdí todo por no ser más fuerte, perdí a mis compañeros, mis amigos, y yo…_

_No._

_Porque no solo eran mis compañeros y amigos…_

_Ellos fueron, eran y siempre serán mi __**familia**__._

_Y de verdad… _

_…__**Lo siento.**_

**_Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer_**

* * *

Termine de leer lo que acababa de escribir, era raro y todo pero es que… me sentí mejor con haberlo dejado allí, ¿Cómo es que dicen? "fuera del sistema"… Eso fue… Cursi. Muy cursi. Tsk, me estoy ablandando.

_Toc-toc-toc… _

–Pasa. – Respondí con simpleza, mientras guardaba el pequeño libro sobre la mesa.

–…–Dijo la silueta en la puerta. Antes de suspirar. –Ya se encuentra todo listo.

Asentí con cautela. –Voy en un momento. –Respondí con calma. Observe como la puerta se cerró durante un momento. Me levante con cuidado, apoyándome con el Bo que utilizaba normalmente como bastón. Antes de asentir con la cabeza y respirar profundamente. –Llego la hora. –Me dije a mi mismo, antes de volver a abrir la puerta.

* * *

En medio de una sala oscurecida había una pequeña especie de reunión. Runas brillaban en el suelo, podía percibirse una fuerte tensión en el aire.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Pregunto un muchacho de cabellos verdes y lisos.

Una muchacha junto a él, de cabellos y ojos oscuros. –No va ha haber vuelta atrás. –Manifestó, pero yo simplemente asentí.

Los mire un momento antes de suspirar. –No hago esto solo por mí. El Maestro o incluso por el Gremio. –Explique pausadamente. –Como mago de Fairy Tail es mi deber intentar arreglar esto. –Confesé, mientras que todos me miraban expectantes. –Tenemos el cómo, y el quien. Solo queda hacerlo. –Dije finalmente, mientras daba un paso hacia el centro de las runas, donde había un agujero en blanco.

–Sigo pensando que debimos mandar a uno de los _otros_ cuando pudimos. –Murmuro el peliverde con voz cansada y molesta.

–Freed. –Dijo una chica pequeña de cabellos azul claro. –Basta por favor. –Pidió, tratando de calmar las cosas.

– ¡¿Por qué el?! –Pregunto Freed obstinado. – ¡_Él_ no está aquí por el! –Exploto. Solo suspire. Esto tenía que venir tarde o temprano. – ¡Ninguno lo está! Erza, Laxus, Gray, Mirajane, Gildrats o El Maestro… Ninguno lo está…–Susurro finalmente.

Solo mire inexpresivo. Como si no me importara, cuando la realidad era otra muy diferente. – ¿Le culpas por sobrevivir? –Pregunto suavemente la peli azul, haciendo que a Freed se le bajasen los humos.

–N-No…–Murmuro apenado.

Ella simplemente sonrió. –Tenle algo de Fe. –Pidió ella. –Después de todo yo le tengo mucha. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

Una segunda muchacha peli azul se acercó, aunque esta era alta. –Juvia quiere ir. –Admitió en voz baja. –Demo, Juvia le tiene Fe a su amigo. El puede. –Finalizo la recién nombrada Juvia, sonriendo levemente.

–Arigato, Juvia, Levy. –Dije, mirándolas a ambas con seriedad. –_"Arigato Gozaimsu."_ –Pensé finalmente.

La pelinegra sonrió. –No quisiera interrumpir, pero… ¿Terminaron? –Pregunto, mientras un círculo Mágico se formaba en sus manos.

Solo la mire con una sonrisa. Asintiendo. –Hai. –Hable, antes de que pudiesen hablar Juvia o Levy. –Estoy listo. Gracias Ultear. –Dije con una sonrisa segura.

–Buen viaje. –Dijo Levy. Mientras ataba un pañuelo blanco alrededor de mi frente. –Suerte…–Susurro.

Juvia se acercó un poco incomoda, pero hablo. –Juvia piensa que no necesita suerte. –Afirmo. –Juvia te desea un buen viaje y un gran triunfo. –Añadió con una sonrisa, dándome un abrazo.

–Hai. –Dije con sencillez. –Lo hare. –

–Se nos agota el tiempo. –Hablo Ultear, sintiendo el suelo temblar. – ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto cómo último minuto.

Solo asentí.

Ella solo dio un suspiro. –Bien…–Dijo. –Veamos., este hechizo solo transportara tu mente y tu alma. –La mire sin entender. – Tsk. Reaparecerás en tu cuerpo más joven. Recordando todo lo que ha pasado. –Explico, mientras me miraba fijamente. – ¿Esta claro? –

–Como el cristal. –Dije yo.

Ultear sonrió. – _Final Arc Of Time:_ –Recito la hija de Ur. Mientras el suelo tembló y las paredes comenzaron a despedazarse.

Un rugido resonó en el aire.

– ¡Detenedlos! –Exclamo Ultear. – ¡No podemos parar ahora! ¡Enfoca un recuerdo! ¡Rápido! –Me grito. Mirándome a los ojos desesperada. Un segundo rugido inundo la atmosfera.

Ese solo podía ser…

– ¡Lo tengo! –Grite de golpe.

Ultear asintió.

_Time Traveler:_

Pude escuchar perfectamente los gritos de quienes estaban afuera.

¡ROAR!

El techo se derrumbó.

_¡Transport!_

– ¡No! –Una voz femenina grito.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

–KH…–Abrí los ojos con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. –I-Itai…–Dolía más que aquella vez en el examen de Clase S. O la primera lucha Vs los Dragones… Dragones… ¡Chicos! – ¡Mina! –Grite de golpe. Sin recibir ninguna respuesta. – ¡Juvia! ¡Levy! –Alcance a gritar los primeros nombres que se me vinieron a la cabeza. Me lleve la mano a la frente. El pañuelo seguía allí. – ¿Matte? –Pensé confundido. Me levante y me acerque a un estanque. El rostro de un niño siete a ocho me regreso la mirada. –Ultear, te has pasado. –Murmure con una gotita estilo anime en la frente. Mire al aire, anochecía. –Pero mirándolo de otra manera… Tengo más tiempo para entrenar. –Murmure para mí mismo.

Mire hacia mi derecha, allí, entre hierba aplastada, se encontraba un pequeño libro con tapas de cuero. Solo lo recogí y mire fijamente. La primera página, donde había escrito la carta sobre los dragones, no estaba. Había sido arrancada.

–_"Supongo que aun puedo conservar esto."_ –Pensé, mirando fijamente el libro. Solo sonreí. Y escribí algo en el con el bolígrafo que tenía al lado.

El suelo tembló. Mi primera impresión fue correr. Pero de nuevo, estaba en pasado. Así que yo sabía quién estaba allí.

–**_Se está haciendo tarde. Es extraño que sigas despierto._** –Dijo una voz detrás de mí. Pero solo sonreí. –**_ ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_** –Pregunto curioso mirando el libro.

–De ninguna parte. –Dije con simpleza. Mientras me dirigía a la cueva. –Buenas noches. –Añadí.

El enorme dragón solo observo como el niño humano entraba nuevamente a la cueva. Y dejaba el libro sobre la mesa. –**_Buenas noches._** –Murmuro, plegando las alas para dormir.

Sonreí entre sueños. Con la frase que escribí en mi cabeza.

* * *

**_7 de Julio de 773X_**

_Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox. Soy Dragon Slayer de Hierro. _

_Y voy a cambiar el futuro a como dé lugar._

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama._**

* * *

Sé que me quieren decir. ¿Dos historias en un día? Wow. Solo Wow.

Ya sé que se preguntan. ¿Por qué Gajeel? Simple. Normalmente es Natsu el que suele ir al pasado. Y yo pensé. ¿Por qué no Gajeel? ¡De veras!

¿Os ha gustado?

¿Me dan un Follow o un Favorito?

¡No olviden dejar un Review!


End file.
